Bad Days and Bad Boys
by AnimeWishes
Summary: this story is based off of the book "The Outsiders" enjoy!
1. Scroll 1

**SCROLL 1**

"C'mon Kisa-belle lets get a move on!" Dally said, giving her a noogie. "Hey! Stop! Don't mess up my hair!" she pouted. "Ohhh I'm sooo sorry Miss Kisa ballerina" he smirked "Don't even start with me Winston" she glared, taking a drag on her cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke in his face. "Oh really?" He smirked, poking her in the side. "AHHHH!! Dallas how did you know that was my tickle spot?!"  
"Lucky shot" he smirked, putting his finger in his pocket imitating a gun. "Geez cant you two go one day without fightin'? I swear sometimes you two remind me of a married couple or something!" Two-bit remarked. She and Dally looked at each other, "OH MY GOD YOU CANT BE SERIOUS TWO-BIT!!" She laughed "Yeah man quit kiddin around!" Dally replied, a little bit of red creeping up his face. She noticed but pushed any conclusions she had in her head and the gang continued walking towards the alley.

"Hey you guys were in luck!" Two-bit exclaimed, pointing to a couple of old car seats and what seemed to be what was left of an old bean-bag chair. "There!" Dally said, dropping the last car seat. She relaxed in the car seat next to Johnny while Ponyboy got some sticks and lit them up with his lighter. "Nice night isn't it?" said Ponyboy, "Yeah" she replied looking up at the moon. Dallys point of view "Kisa is looking beautiful tonight, I mean she is always is... but the moon... there is something about the moons light that makes her look amazing, almost like she's glowing... damnit Winston! Pull yourself together! You can't think things like that... she doesn't like you that way... So just get over it..." (end of Dallys point of view) She could see Johnny was getting a little nervous, tap tap tap tap she could hear him tapping his fingers on the car seat. She giggled lightly; she's known Johnny for a while. He and Ponyboy were really nice to her when she first moved to Tulsa. She smiled, thinking of that day... The day when she found out Johnny liked her….

BAM! Flash back! Kisa, Ponyboy, and Johnnycake were walking towards the ice cream parlor. "Johnny is there something wrong?" she turned her head to find him staring at her. "uh no! I'm... I'm fine!" he said suddenly, looking down at the ground. She giggled "ok just makin' sure, I don't want my little Johnnycake bein' all quiet." she said smiling and giving him a little pinch on his cheek. He blushed "Uh... Um... I just remembered I gotta go do that thing! See ya guys later!" he said running down towards the alley.

"Huh what's up with Johnny?" Ponyboy just started laughing, "What's so funny?" she asked, puzzled. "Aww shucks Kisa, isn't obvious?" he asked. "Um I dunno." "C'mon! Think about it! Why do you think he was starin' at ya all day? Haven't you noticed him bein' so nervous around you?" "Wait do you mean... He likes me?!" "I didn't say it... You did." he smiled, running into the ice cream parlor. _Ugh... Just like Ponyboy_, she thought to herself. "So... I guess he does like me... Wow I never even realized." end of flash back! Whoosh! you sighed snuggling closer to Johnny, putting her head on his shoulders. He jumped a bit, but let her rest on his shoulders, falling into a dreamless sleep. Suddenly she woke up, finding herself in the arms of Dally, carrying her to her house. "Huh, hey Dally what's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "You fell asleep missy, it was pretty funny, and at one point you hugged Johnny tightly and called him teddy bear. Haha! What was that all about?" he asked, giving her that famous smirk. "Oh! Uh look we are at my house! Gotta go now!" she said smiling up at him. "We are still a few feet away honey so hold your horses! Besides I wanna take you inside." "Oh alright." she said giving up. He opened the door to her house and carried her up to your room. Putting her into her bed and tucking her in. "Mmm thanks Dallas." she said half asleep, grabbing the stuffed bear next to her bed.


	2. Scroll 2

Dally's POV Huh

Dally's POV Huh.. So that's her teddy bear, hey..the bear does kinda look like Johnnycake, with its big brown eyes. I guess that's why she called him teddy bear. sigh Kisa looks so cute when she's asleep. end Dally s POV Dally thought as he brushed some of the hair from her face and left without another word. "TIME TO WAKE UP KISA-BELLE!!" came the oh so familiar sound of Two-bits voice. "Ugh.. Kisa is not here.. Leave a message after the beep. Beep!" she grumbled. Two-bit cleared his throat, "Hey Kisa, it's Two-bit and I know you are there.. So pick up! Were going to the drive-in to catch a flick and you're coming whether you like it or not!" he said, pulling the covers completely off her bed. Two-bit covered his eyes "are you descent?!" he asked jokingly "Heh. No.. I slept naked just for you Keith." she replied in a sexy voice. "HOT DAMN!" he exclaimed, uncovering his eyes. "C'mon u pervert, get out I gotta get outta my pjs!" she said pushing him out the door. She put on some ripped jeans, a tank top, and a jean jacket and brushed her hair. She grabbed Two-bit by the ear and dragged him out the door. "OUCH! Kisa that hurts!" he whined. "C'mon you baby! Are we going or not?" "Hey honey, a baby doesn't have this!" he said grabbing his crotch. "You better watch it Keith, I can make it so that will never be used." she smirked, forming her fingers into a pair of scissors. He cocked an eyebrow and started running. "That is.. If you can catch me!" he yelled. She started running, they ran all the way to the drive-in and went through the hole in the fence.

"Hey...there...Pony.." she said out of breath. "Hey, what's up with you?" "I was just chasing this jack rabbit over here, Two-bit you should join track!" "And be dedicated to something? No way!" he said brushing a strand of hair from his forehead. "Heh shoulda figured" she said, giving him a noogie. "Oh! Hey there Johnnycake!" she smiled "oh! Um..hey." he said returning the smile. "Where's Dally?" she asked. "He went to get some popcorn and some sodas." Ponyboy replied. "Hey guys here are your snacks." Dally said as he handed everyone their popcorn and soda. "Hey..I don't have anywhere to sit." she pouted. "You can sit on my lap Kisa." Two-bit smirked. "Hah! Fat chance! Hey Pony..Can I sit on your lap? You and Johnny are probably the only guys that wouldn't try anything on me." she glared at Two-bit. "uh..yeah sure." Ponyboy replied. "Mmm lucky duck." Two-bit grumbled. After the movie was over she and the gang decided to just take a stroll down the sidewalk.

Its such a nice day she said, taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist. Suddenly a group of Socs step right in front of her, "Oh great, shouldn't you monkeys be off somewhere gettin drunk?" Two-bit says. "Look we aint here for small talk greaser, we are here for that hot piece of ass right there" he smirked and pointed to her. "WHAT!?" the whole gang said together. "over my dead body you sick bastard!" Dally retorted, cracking his knuckles. "ok then I guess it's gonna be the hard way." One of his cronies lunged towards Dally throwing a punch to his face. "Heh… is that all you got?" Dally said, brushing his hair back. Suddenly one of the guys slams her against the wall and begins reaching under her shirt. "GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" she yelled, struggling to get away. Dally turned around "WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF HER!! Guys! Take care of these losers!" he yelled as Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny began fighting the other Socs. Dally came running over and grabbed the sicko that tried to get up her shirt and started punching him as hard as he could. When the guy was unconscious he came over to her, "Kisa, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" "No I'm fine. Thanks Dallas." she said, and without even realizing it she gave him a big hug. He looked shocked but hugged her back, "c'mon you guys lets go!" Two-bit shouted. "oh! Um.. Yeah ok." she said, reluctantly breaking the embrace between her and Dallas and continued walking down the sidewalk.


	3. Scroll 3

Dallys POV Wow… I can't believe Kisa hugged me. She…she felt so warm and she hugged me so tight. I wish it would never end, it was so…nice. But that damn Two-bit had to interrupt! Oh well, heh… I guess I should save her more often. end Dallys POV

"Hey how bout we go to the ice cream parlor you guys? I dunno 'bout you but I need somethin' to cool me off." Two-bit said.

"Sure! That sounds great." she replied.

They all walked into the ice cream shop and found a seat. When Two-bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy got their ice cream she and Dally got in line.

"May I help you?" the attendant asked, "Yeah Ill have a strawberry shake." she replied.

When she got her shake she got out her money but Dally put his hand on hers.

"No… Kisa I'll pay." "Th-thanks Dally." she said blushing a little. _Why is he being so nice to me?_ She asked herself, she shrugged it off, the last thing she wanted to do was strain her brain.

"Mmm this is good!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Two-bit as usual was goofing off, forming his sundae into what he called a swamp monster. "The cherry needs to go!" Two-bit said, flicking it off, it landed right on her head.

"As much as I love cherries, I would rather not have them on my head! Youre gonna get it Keith!!" she shouted. Sipping some milkshake into her straw and shooting it right in his face.

"oh now its war!" he yelled, taking a glob of ice cream and throwing it, instead of hitting her it landed right in Ponyboy's lap. "Ah!! Its cold!" he cried, jumping out of his seat.

"HEY! Whats going on here?!" the manager shouted.

"heads up!!" Two-bit yelled as a glob of whipped cream landed right on the managers head.

"Oh man you guys lets bail!" Dally exclaimed as the manager chased them out of the store.

They all collapsed on the ground laughing, "Aww man! That was awesome!" Kisa said between laughs.

"Yeah! Did you see the look on the manager's face when he got hit with the whipped cream?! Priceless!" Two-bit cracked up.

"yeah this has been one hell of a day!" Ponyboy replied.

"I bet we will never be allowed in there again! Oh well, that was the best time Ive had in there anyways." Johnny said.

"You got that right Johnnycake." she said, ruffling his hair.

It was getting dark so the five of them decided to head to the lot. Since she was slightly bored she thought it would be fun to just sit on the ground and see what the guys would do to get her up. "Mmm Im tired" she said, sitting on the ground.

"Kisa? What are you doing? Get up." Ponyboy said, giving her a perplexed look.

"Eh I dont feel like getting up." she replied, crossing her arms.

"Well then… I guess well have to just make you!" Two-bit said, picking her up and putting her over his shoulders.

"Ay! Two-bit put me down!" she cried,

"Eh I dont feel like putting you down" he said mockingly.

"Touche." she replied, giving in.

"You know…you dont have to have your hand on my ass you perv!!" She shouted, yanking on his ear.

"Ouch! Here Pony! Take the she-devil!" Two-bit said, throwing her over to Ponyboy.

"Pony, would you pretty please put me down." she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Wish I could honey, but according to my schedule it is now Johnny's turn. Heads up Johnny!" he shouted, passing her to Johnny.

"Hey there Johnny, fancy meetin' you here." she said folding her arms to the back of her head, this made him laugh.

"Heh… ok Dally shes all yours!" he said passing her over to Dally, who caught her bridal style.

"How do we always end up like this?" he asked jokingly.

She giggled. "Im kinda tired, I dont really feel like going to the lot. Could you take me home pretty please Dally-wally?" She pouted.

"Aww how could I deny such a cute face. Of course I will, on one condition. Never call me Dally-wally again!" he said, giving her that smirk of his.

She blushed, "its a deal."

"Ok you guys Ill catch up with you later." he said, making his way to her house. He walked in, with her still in his arms. Before putting her in bed, he gave her a soft peck on the cheek, "Goodnight." he said, tucking her in and leaving without another word. She blushed bright red and giggled herself to sleep, with a big smile on her face.


End file.
